Gone
by looking4hero
Summary: Remy has done it again. He has left Rogue alone, now she's lost and confused about things. Logan tries to comfort her.


I entered this in the local fair (I changed the names for copyright things) and I shockingly got first place. I changed the names back to Rogue, Remy, and Logan. if I missed one I am sorry.

but for legal reasons. I do not own x-men, marvel or any of the characters in anyway. as much as that would be cool, I don't.

Gone

Rogue just wanted to be normal, but she knew that would never happen. Rogue walked down the halls of the boarding school to clear her mind from all the voice that she had adsorbed for the past. Her "gift" wasn't the best thing to have, she never wanted this power. Rogue just knew with it she can't ever be close to anyone. Never be able to love anyone.

One night, she went into the kitchen to get a midnight snack. She found the fruit bowl filled with apples, bananas, with a few oranges. As she started peeling the little orange, she noticed Logan, and old friend and ex-love, standing in the doorway watching her.

"Hey kid." Logan for some reason he always called her kid. Rogue never mind that much, expect a few times when they dated and when she wanted to kill him. At this moment she really didn't care.

"How are ya?" Rogue said still fighting to get the peel off. She didn't want to talk to anyone, well at the moment. She just wanted to have things to make sense by herself before others got involved.

Logan sat down beside her. "That's my question." He stared at her with a look of wanting to hear her say something, he wanted to help her.

"I just can't sleep." With her voice cracked slightly, Rogue knew he wouldn't believe her when she said it. She didn't even believe herself.

"There's somethin' else." He leaned on the table and looks at her, trying to see her eyes. She knows he still cares for her and at least want wants the best for her, which is a little odd for Logan. Rogue knows him as a strong, rough guy that can handle himself, but when he cares it's the sweetest thing. He would try to do anything for the ones close, even if it would be hard for him.

"I-I just can't believe it. Swamp Rat left." Rogue usually called Remy "Swamp Rat" when she was joking around or mad at him since he was from the South, like she was. Rogue had fallen in love a few times, but Remy was always there. He would do anything to save her. Rogue hadn't anything against Logan, or anyone else she dated, it was just the way Remy looked at her. It's so hard to explain it, but it always made her feel like she wasn't so alone in the world. In the world, she can't ever touch.

"Gumbo might have gone to…" Logan for some reason lost his train of thought, knowing Remy wouldn't be up to anything too great.

Logan once again looked into her eyes as they filled with tears. Her eyes met his eyes for a moment. She was trying not to see him cry, knowing she would cry too. In her mind, she never thought she would ever see Logan tear up like this.

Rogue was tried fighting with half peeled orange and placed it in the fridge. This gave her in excuse to get up and go away. She looked at Logan for the time, and then turned slightly away as she started to leave the room. "Rogue, he always comes back." His voice was soft and gentle making Rogue tear up and not look back to her love from her pass.

"I know. It's just waitin' for him to come home." She slowly walked away with her arms wrapped around herself, as if she was holding herself to make herself feel better. It helped a little; even though, she was still crying. All of this is hurts. Rogue went up slowly to her room, thinking over everything that she would have done differently when she was talking to Logan, thinking that he could have helped and calm her worries of her love.

She sat down on her bed and stared at a picture of Remy on her nightstand. She remembered everything that she did with him, and what he had done for her. She just can't lose him, not again. They have gotten into fights a few times, but every time they would make it up. She can't stand the thought of not having him beside her. Rogue laid down not letting her eyes leave the picture of the man she loves so much, just hoping he will be home soon. Over time, she finally fell asleep staring at the glowing red eyes of Remy.

end.

So I hoped you liked it. its a one shot but I may have a spin off... im not sure yet...

please review!


End file.
